Top Cat and the Gang's Wild Vacation
by LadyJazzy90
Summary: In need of break from working, T.C and his gang decides to hit the beach after one of them wins a brand new car. If only they don't run into trouble on the way... Rated T for language and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_First Note: Top Cat, Benny, Choo-Choo, Fancy, Spook, and Brain don't belong to me. Instead, they belong to Hanna-Barbera._

_Second Note: The story is set in the present. Top Cat, Benny, Choo-Choo, Fancy, Spook, and Brain are all in their mid 20s._

Chapter 1

"Hey Choo-Choo!" Top Cat called out from the roof of his black Toyota car. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30," Choo-Choo said leaning on his silver Lexus SUV with his arms crossed.

T.C. sighed in impatience as he laid down with his hands behind his head, looking up at the sunset view.

"Don't worry T.C.," Choo-Choo reassured while walking towards the small table where Benny was sitting. "We have another two hours."

"Sure we do."

T.C., Choo-Choo, and Benny were at the nearly vacant parking lot that was near their favorite hangout from time to time, Harry's Alley.

Harry's Alley was, and still is, a popular bar and grill where everyone went to eat lunch or dinner, play billiards, and watch their favorite sports team play. The Alley would have been packed this particular night if it wasn't for baseball. Most canines and felines, including T.C. and his gang, didn't really give a damn about baseball. They would have rather stayed out in the cold freezing their tails off than to watch a slow and boring baseball game.

After looking at the sky for a couple of mintues, T.C. gets up and carefully jumps off of his car to join Choo-Choo and Benny.

"Hey Benny my boy!" T.C. said playfully as he patted Benny's back. "You've been quiet this whole time!"

"I don't have much to say T.C.," Benny remarked honestly while still focusing on his cards.

"Of course! You don't have anything to say!" T.C. exclaimed sarcastically. "But in all seriousness, do you know where the three amigos are?"

"I dunno," Benny shrugged and continued playing his cards.

T.C. turns his attention onto Choo-Choo.

"Chooch?"

Choo-Choo shakes his head. "I don't have a clue either. Have you thought about calling them?"

T.C.'s eyes lights up. "As a matter of fact, I haven't!"

He steps away from the small table and reaches down for his cell phone in his pants pocket.

"I'll call Fancy first," T.C. said while dialing Fancy's cell number. "Of the three, he's usually good on keeping his phone on and keeping it charge!"

To T.C.'s dismay, Fancy's answering machine picks up.

"_Hey folks!" Fancy says in a sexy, low tone. "Sorry I can't pick up right at the moment-" A pause followed by a female giggling in the background. Fancy clears his throat and says still in that seductive tone, "But if your message is that important, leave your name and number and I'll call you ba- Whoa Nikki! You learn quickly! Did ya-" End of voice mail._

"Man, he better start changing his answering machine because if he doesn't, he's gonna get his ass kicked one of these days!" T.C. quipped after hearing Fancy's answering machine.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Benny said suddenly, looking up from his cards.

"Why?"

"Let's just say he's been working out quite a bit."

"Bah!" T.C. scoffed. "That doesn't mean jack sh-"

"It's true," Choo-Choo said, agreeing with Benny. "It's amazing how doing weights can change your body figure!"

He pulls out his last card from his pack and lays his pack down.

"I win!" Choo-Choo cried as Benny bent his head down in silent defeat.

As he was helping Benny pulling his cards up, Choo-Choo remarked, "By the tone of your voice, it sounds like Fancy's stupid answering machine picked up."

"You heard it too?" T.C. asked a little surprised.

"Yeah unfortunately," Choo-Choo sighed. "When I needed to ask him if he was finished burning my CD yesterday."

"Have you thought about calling Spook?" Benny asked while trying to contain his snickering.

"I was about to call him next-"

T.C. suddenly notices Benny trying to hide his laughter. "What's so funny?"

Benny couldn't contain his laughter anymore. "Your reaction to Fancy's answering machine!"

"So?"

"Well, uh," Benny hesitated a little while calming down his laughter. "You usually don't care about Fancy's flings."

"I still don't!" T.C. remarked. "I just don't want him to be called to attend one of those stupid talk shows!"

"You know that Fancy hates talk shows!" Choo-Choo said.

"Yeah, but ya never know though."

Before Choo-Choo could say something else, a car in motion was heard nearby.

T.C., Benny, and Choo-Choo looked up from what they were doing to see the car.

It only took them a few seconds to figure out whose car it was.

"Hey T.C.!" Benny nudged T.C. "They're here!"

"Finally," T.C. said in relief as the car parked next to T.C.'s car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You guys finally made it!" Benny greeted after Fancy, Spook, and Brain got out of Spook's car and walked to where T.C., Benny, and Choo-Choo were standing.

"Yeah, T.C. was wanting to leave you guys behind," Choo-Choo said. "And I can see why you three were running behind schedule…"

Choo-Choo was referring to Spook's car. Of the six friends, Spook had the oldest car, a 1991 Subaru Legacy. From the looks of it, the car needed to get some more repairs done… for the fifth time.

"Yeah, I know," Spook said remorsefully. "That's why I'm saving money to buy me a new one."

"Good investment," T.C. said politely. "I'm assuming that-" He glanced straight at Spook's car. "…was the reason that you guys were late."

"You guessed right," Spook admitted. "It took me three times to get the freakin' car started!"

"And it nearly died on us at least once!" Brain exclaimed, tying his shoe.

T.C. raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean it almost died on you three amigos?"

"Uh," Brain hesitated. "Uh, it first happened when we were at Fancy's place."

"I was getting ready to call Fancy when my motor went dead for three minutes!" Spook sighed. "But Fancy was in no rush since he was busy talking to a Persian chick."

Before he could stopped himself, T.C. thought sarcastically out loud, "I didn't know you like them big and plain too Fancy!"

Fancy's eyes widen and was getting ready to politely call T.C. out when Choo-Choo beat him first.

"T.C.!" He scolded in a polite tone. "I have seen quite a few-no, let me take that back-a lot of beautiful Persian female cats. In fact, I was very close on having one as a girlfriend a few years back!"

Everybody looked at Choo-Choo in surprise. Choo-Choo could feel his face turning red.

"You?" T.C. asked in a tone when he was in doubt about something. "You nearly asked a Persian chick out?"

"Yeah," Choo-Choo said trying to conceal his nervousness in his voice. "Different strokes for different folks!"

To Choo-Choo's relief, everybody laughed.

"Okay I get it!" T.C. said. He turns his attention back to Fancy. Like what Choo-Choo and Benny said earlier, T.C. could tell that Fancy has been working out, even though he's still on the meaty side.

"Did you know-" T.C. began.

"Yes, I know," Fancy admitted while adjusting his blue silk shirt. T.C. couldn't help but notice that Fancy's shirt was a little too tight. "I get distracted too easily."

"Speaking of getting distracted," T.C. began while wearing a straight face. The other cats except Fancy tried to hide their snickering by putting one paw over their mouth, looking down at the ground, or looking away.

Just by looking at Fancy's facial expression, T.C. sensed that Fancy knew what he was getting ready to ask him next.

"What the hell was up with that answering machine, Mr. Hotshot?"

"Well, uh," Fancy stammered. "Let's just say I was having too much fun that night."

"He was having too much alcohol!" Spook corrected while bursting out laughing. All the other cats (except Fancy) follow suit.

"You were tipsy too Spook!" Fancy shot Spook a look. "You nearly broke my stereo-"

"Sorry I have to break up this wonderful conversation," Choo-Choo interrupted after laughing. "I think we should now be on our way if we want to be on time and find a good parking space."

"He's right!" Benny agreed checking his watch. "It's already 8:10!"

"Well fellas, you hear what the Siamese said!" T.C. said. "Let's go!"

"What car are we gonna ride in T.C.?" Brain asked.

"Definitely not in Spook's piece of cr-" Seeing Spook's facial expression, T.C. sighed, "I mean, Spook's baby."

"Let's ride in Choo-Choo's car." Fancy pointed to Choo-Choo's car. "It can fit all six of us!"

"It actually can fit all of us," Choo-Choo agreed.

"Okay, Choo-Choo's car it is then!"


End file.
